superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman vs. Two-Face Credits
Opening Credits * WB. Animation * DC * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * Adam West, Burt Ward and William Shatner * "Batman vs. Two-Face" * Julie Newmar * Casting and Voice Direction by: Wes Gleason * Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Music by: Lolita Ritmanis, Michael McCuistion and Kristopher Carter * Line Producer: Amy McKenna * Producer: Michael Jelenic * Supervising Producer: James Tucker * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Benjamin Melniker, Michael Uslan * Written by: James Tucker & Michael Jelenic * Based on Characters from DC * Directed by: Rick Morales Ending Credits * Cast: ** Adam West as Batman/Bruce Wayne ** Burt Ward as Robin ** William Shatner as Two Face/Harvet Dent ** Julie Newmar as Catwoman ** Jeff Bergman as Announcer, Joker ** Sirena Irwin as Dr. Quinzel ** Thomas Lennon as Chief O'Hara ** Lee Merriwether as Lucilee Diamond ** William Salyers as The Penguin ** Lynne Marie Stewart as Aunt Harriet ** Jim Ward as Commissioner Gordon ** Steven Weber as Alfred ** Wally Wingert as The Riddler * Batman created by:Bob Kane with Bill Finger * Harley Quinn created by: Paul DIni and Bruce Timm * Associate Producer: Matthew Mahoney * Production Manager: John Roback * Assistant Production Manager: Nathan Johnson * Character Design: Dusty Abell, William Nichols * Prop Design: Chad Townsend * Background Design: Ted Blackman, Robert Harand, Jay Hong, Fedja Jovanovic * Background Paint: Patrick Bryson, Lane Garrison, Hector Martinez, David McBride * Color Stylists: Criag Cuqro, Christina Long, Pamela Long * Storyboard: Bret Blevins, Justin Copeland, George Kaprielian, Brandon McKinney, Kathryn Marusik, Ruben Procopio, Andres Velasco, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Revisionist: Matthew Bordenave * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Jeff Hall, Michael Lyman, Rex Faraday * Animation Checking: Dana Granger * Supervising Technical Director: Matthew Girardi * Effects Animation: Anthony Akira Andrade, Andy Jolliff, Jason Plapp * Animation Services: Dr. Movie * Animation Directors: Joung-Gil Lee, Jae-Ha Yu, Younghee Shim, Seunghun Yu, Young-Soo Kim, Seungkyung Le * Production Managers: Jongyel Im, Minsung Park, Yeojeong Bae * Production Coordinators: Hyunjung Kim, Steve Lee * Layout Artists: Chanhee Kim, Gijun Kim, Jaewoo Won * Model Checkers: Kiouk Park, Yumi Hong * Key Animators: Jong-Gil Lee, Younghee Shim, Seunghoon Yu, Sungsoo Yyk, Jongjin Park, Seoko Kang, Yonng-Soo Kim, Jaejoong Kim, Minsoo Kim, Suhyun Kang, Yujin Kim, Changwoo Park, Jongguen Kim, Moonjei Lee, Seungkyung Lee * In-between Supervisors: Jin-Gi Kim, Hye-Jin Jeon * In-betweeners: Nara Lee, Jungja Choi, Yoonup Kim, Seonmi Lee, Seongheon Lee, Hyun-Hee Yu, Yu-Jung Kim, Seokwon Kim, Namsun Jung, Junyoung Lee, Jinyoung Lee, Hyunjung Im, Hyunju Park, Yoonjung Kim, Misun Hwang, Chaewon Jo, Jongho Yoon * Scanner: Kyeonghwa Choi * Inking & Painting: Kyunghwa Cho, Jungwoo Ku, Yunhee Choi * Color Scheme: Ryeonki Hong, Jin-Kyung Kim * Composite Director: Seong-Ha Oh * Composition: Sengho Choi, Jisun Heo * CGI: Byungho Son * Final Checkers: Jongmi Choi, Euna Park * Background Directors: Doungmin Shim, Soonchul Choi * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: David M. Cowan, Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garicia * Post Production Audio Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Online Editor: David Cowles * Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Michael G. Buck, Gabriel Gianola ** "Batman Theme" *** Written by: Neal Hefti * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallash, Audrey Kim, Andrea Lo, Tamara Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights & Clearances: Brendan Brasier * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Britton Payne, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production; Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * "Batman" and all related characters and elements are TM of and © DC Comics. The Batman vs. Two-Face program and all new characters and elements are TM and © WBEI. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * In Loving Memory of: Adam West (1928-2017) - Rest Welll, Bright Knight. * WB. Animation Category:Warner Home Video Category:DC Comics Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation